Pérdoname
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: "Llueve y es de noche en la ciudad. Ya no puedo más quiero escapar. No dejo de pensarte siempre y la verdad, sé que llegó el momento de cambiar..." Porque Arthur lo haría, lucharía por aquello que tanto amaba. UsUk.


**Perdóname**

_**¡Hey! I'm here ^^U**_

_**Hahahaha~ **_

_**Supongo que ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que publiqué...¿Verdad?**_

_**Lo sé, soy un asco D:**_

_**Pero es que Facebook es culpable de mi ausencia, ok no por completo, lo interesante es que no sé cómo pase de administrar una página a seis páginas.**_

_**Ser administradora es un trabajo cute pero sí que me absorbe DX**_

_**Bueno dejando eso de lado, mi Jefa (Madre) me quito el celular y recuerden que escribo allí. **_

_**Apenas lo encontré y pues...lo tomé de contrabando, y checando mis Fanfics pendientes vi este, originalmente era un Narusasu ya casi terminado que escribí hace 2 años pero no lo publiqué...**_

_**Hice cambios ligeros en él y voila...**_

_**¡Un UsUk muy innovador para mí!**_

_**Así que se los dejó mientras traígo lo que debo luego, que es el cap. 3 de Más allá de la Muerte, un Spamano, un UsUk Cardverse, un DenNor, un Self-cest (Arthur & Alice)**_

_**Etc...La lista es larga.**_

_**Ojalá les guste y espero no ignoren mis choros mareadores ;O;**_

_**Por último, este es un Song-fic de la canción: "Me equivoqué" de María José, escuchenla :)**_

**Disclaimer:** Oh estoy harta de esto...¡Himaruya Hidekaz te pediré los derechos de Hetalia! .

**Pareja:** UsUk. Alfred/Arthur.

**Categorías: **Drama, Song-fic, Romance.

**Advertencias:** Rupturas, OOC, drama y blá blá.

Arthur es tonto y malvado (?)

**3 2 1 ready...**

_**"Llueve y es de noche en la ciudad.**_

_**Ya no puedo más quiero escapar. **_

_**No dejo de pensarte siempre y la verdad, sé que llegó el momento de cambiar..."**_

.

.

.

Las luces que iluminaban la ciudad se veían distorsionadas, por la intensidad de la lluvia, el clima era frío, deprimente, triste...

El vidrio de la ventana se encontraba cubierto por varias gotas de agua que escurrían lentamente hacia abajo, simulando lágrimas, lágrimas que no salían de sus orbes verdes por orgullo, el cual a esas alturas sinceramente ya le iba y le venía sin dudas.

El incesante traqueteo de la lluvia contra la ventana, era molesto, y si bien podía correr las cortinas para disminuir un poco el sonido, no lo hizo porque se quedaría a oscuras por completo, la noche se veía opacada por las nubes grises que se alzaban imponentes sobre el cielo.

Estaba sentado sobre las sábanas de seda azul, abrazando sus propias rodillas, temblando por el clima frío y helado, observando perdido, el golpeteo de las gotas contra el cristal, las luces de los múltiples anuncios distorsionadas a causa de lo mismo.

Tenía tantas ganas de salir corriendo en busca de libertad, dejando atrás todo aquello que implicaba ser un Kirkland, de olvidar su educación, su compromiso arreglado, su futura responsabilidad con la empresa, olvidar todo absolutamente.

Ganas de vivir su vida sin importarle el qué dirán, sin tener que fingir ser alguien quien no es, sin tener que someterse a una sarta de estúpidas reglas, solo siendo él mismo y ya.

Pero no podía o mejor dicho no quería.

Extrañaba demasiado esos ojos azules llenos de vida y esperanza, los cabellos rubios que casi parecían dorados, la piel tostada con un ligero olor a canela, esa mirada seria y pícara que ponía cuando quería hacerle el amor hasta el cansancio, esos labios carnosos que marcaban su cuerpo sin restricciones o que le susurraban al oído las más bonitas palabras de amor que lo hacían estremecer, esa voz varonil que le ponía los pelos de punta dependiendo de su tono y la situación, esos brazos fuertes y fornidos que le apresaban por la cintura como si con eso evitara perderlo, las manos que le tocaban con delicadeza y adoración, y esa sonrisa capaz de iluminar hasta el día más lúgubre y oscuro, o más bien extrañaba a la persona dueña de todas estas cualidades.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla...añoraba aquellas cálidas caricias sobre su cuerpo, aquellas palabras llenas de valor que le hacían sentir que podía contra todo, pero sobre todo aquellos besos sorpresivos que le quitaban el aliento.

Pero que esa persona ya no estuviera ahí con él era su culpa, que no se encontrará a su lado en ese momento era porque él, el gran Arthur Kirkland se había equivocado, porque lo había echado de su lado, porque se sintió muy seguro de las decisiones que tomo y ese era el resultado, estar allí: solo, como el idiota que era.

Se abrazó a si mismo sintiéndose como un ser despreciable, cuando comenzó a recordar como termino su relación con Alfred, Alfred F. Jones...su ex-novio.

Arthur lo miro con sus ojos verdes inexpresivos y sensuales, Alfred por su parte parpadeo tratando de comprender el por qué de aquellas palabras.

**-¿Dis-disculpa...?-**pregunto temeroso e incrédulo, observando como el inglés cerraba sus orbes al decir de la manera más fría que pudo aquellas palabras que destrozaron su enamorado corazón.

**-Tú y yo no podemos seguir juntos, Alfred...-**

_*Entonces...entonces sentí que mi corazón se oprimía al mentirte, e hice un sobre esfuerzo para no dejar que se me escaparan las lágrimas...este dolor que siento es tan grande...*_

**-¿Bro...bromeas verdad?-**murmuro shokeado el rubio, observándole suplicante, pidiendo que fuera mentira aquello que escucho, porque no era lógico, si él y Arthur llevaban meses juntos, ambos se amaban.

¿Por qué ya no podían seguir juntos?

**-No, jamás jugaría con algo así-**fue esa respuesta llena de indiferencia la que hirió más a Alfred.

_*Te mire...tenías ganas de llorar, me sentí el ser más despreciable, el más cruel, el más estúpido...pero ya no había vuelta atrás, y después de unos minutos de tu silencio, me sonreíste, tratando de ocultar tu dolor...*_

**-¿Por qué?-**pregunto curioso aún lleno de tristeza, mínimo necesitaba saber en qué momento lo perdió, cuando fue que fallo.

**-Motivos personales...-**

¡Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras!

Viles calumnias que salían de sus labios.

Solo eso sabía decir.

_*Alfred... ¿Crees que algún día puedas perdonarme, por mentirte de esta manera tan cruel...?*_

**-Ya veo...-** su respuesta sonó como un murmullo, dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa sin alegría, carente de vida, tras secarse con la manga de la camisa una lágrima traicionera que se le salió en el instante.

**-Escúchame...es lo mejor para los dos ¿Ok?-**esa era una excusa sumamente estúpida, a su parecer.

Jones se sentía lastimado, después del rechazo de Arthur, lo mejor para él era alejarse del británico.

**-¿Para los dos Arthur...o para ti? No importa ya, sé feliz Kirkland...sé feliz en tu mundo de mentiras...-**murmuró bajito sintiéndose roto y vacío.

**-Dame tiempo...-**pidió de repente, Jones negó con la cabeza.

**-God bye Love...-**unas palabras frías pero ciertas acompañadas de una sonrisa fingida por parte del rubio fueron lo último que Kirkland supo de él desde aquel día.

Se levanto de la cama, fue a su closet y sacó un abrigo negro de piel, se lo puso, ahora se daba cuenta de lo estúpido que fue, se calzó los zapatos de inmediato, se dirigió a la entrada de su habitación, tenía unas ganas terriblemente urgentes de ver a Alfred, de...por increíble que pareciera disculparse con él, se detuvo al sentir el pomo de la puerta entre sus dedos blancos.

Sí, había cometido un error de tamaño colosal, pero... ¿Que esperaba? ¿Acaso creía que Jones lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos después de ese rechazo?

**-Lo dudo...-**murmuro para sí mismo, volviendo a su cama, se dejo caer sobre esta, observando que la lluvia afuera continuaba, tan fuerte que parecía que el cielo estaba llorando.

¿Qué haría estando frente a su amor?

¿Qué diría?

Se levantó de nuevo, eso no importaba realmente, lo único que sabía era que tenía que ver al estadounidense y ya, no necesitaba más.

Tantas cosas que decir, tan poco tiempo pero sobretodo, tantos recuerdos que dolían, ahogándose en su garganta.

Aún así...pensaba ir a casa de Alfred, a disculparse y pedir una segunda oportunidad aunque su orgullo se viera reducido a cenizas, aunque se quedara sin dignidad, todo, todo con tal de volver a mirar esa alegre sonrisa en su rostro.

Con el valor auto infundado decidió levantarse de la cama, abrió el primer cajón del buró junto a su colchón, sacó su celular, su cartera con sus ahorros y una foto, se los echo al bolsillo de su saco, y salió de su habitación con gran cautela.

Apresurado corrió por los pasillos, su mente era una mezcla de emociones, pero su corazón palpitaba fuertemente demostrando lo bien que se sentía, si lo estaba haciendo, estaba dejando todo, todo por él.

Escapando de su prisión, para ir a buscarlo.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras, después de una larga y casi interminable carrera por los múltiples pasillos, no le faltaba mucho para llegar a la entrada, y nadie se lo impediría.

**-¿A dónde con tanta prisa?-**a excepción de su hermano mayor, Scott Kirkland.

Detuvo su carrera, no contaba con ese improvisto, bajo la cabeza...

¿Qué le iba a decir a él?

**-A la calle...-**contesto intentando parecer sosegado e impasible, aunque a Scott nadie podía mentirle, ni siquiera su padre.

Observo a su hermanito desde el marco de las escaleras, parecía bastante apresurado, como si intentara escaparse.

**-Mañana podrás ir a la calle... hoy ya es muy tarde, además de que está lloviendo-**las razones del mayor eran bastante lógicas, por lo que debía contarle la verdad a medias.

**-Tengo que ir a un lugar con urgencia-**comentó algo impaciente mientras no dejaba de ver la puerta desesperado.

**-Como te dije, mañana podrás ir...-**ante esa respuesta el inglés se mordió el labio inferior lleno de impotencia.

**-A no ser que me digas a dónde vas-**mencionó el pelirrojo algo aburrido.

Temblando indeciso, el menor encaro a su hermano, al susurrar de forma lenta y temerosa.

**-Voy a ver a Alfred...-**

El escocés se sorprendió de sobremanera, pero de inmediato afilo la mirada, buscando algún rastro de indecisión en el rostro de Arthur, más sin embargo lo único que pudo ver fue una asfixiante urgencia por salir corriendo.

**-¿Al idiota? ¿Por qué vas a buscar a tu ex-novio?-**necesitaba saber por qué tan de repente su hermanito, había tomado la decisión de contradecir a su padre.

**-Porque...me equivoque al terminar con él y tengo que pedirle perdón-**tanta sinceridad en aquella confesión, hizo que Scott no tuviera más dudas.

Conocía muy bien a Arthur desde pequeño, sabía que nunca desobedecería a su padre, porque estaba muy empeñado en ser aceptado por él, anteponía siempre las decisiones de su padre por encima de sus intereses, gustos y convicciones.

Así que, sí el mismo estaba por rebelarse a esa autoridad que tanto respeto, era porque se había dado cuenta de que debía vivir su vida.

**-Sabes que si cruzas esa puerta, nuestro padre no te lo perdonará...además de que te castigara si regresas-**si superaba la prueba final, podría irse.

**-Sí...pero ni tú, ni él impedirán que busqué a Alfred...-**sus palabras determinadas fueron acompañadas por una sonrisa de medio lado.

**-No pensaba detenerte...-**la sonrisa de Scott le dio a entender que podía irse.

**-Es más...haré cómo que no te vi. Lárgate conejo**-le alentó aunque no lo parecía realmente, Arthur no espero una sugerencia más y se fue rápidamente.

Scott se quedo mirando la puerta, estaba orgulloso de su hermano, y en parte le dolía la idea de perderlo.

Sin embargo, lo admitiera o no, la felicidad de Arthur estaba primero que la suya.

Ese era el precio de un amor prohibido e imposible como el suyo.

Salió corriendo sin mirar atrás, incluso su amargado y tirano hermano lo comprendía, la lluvia no tardo en cubrirlo por completo, por cada paso que daba los charcos de agua salpicaban sus zapatos negros.

Considero en llamar al rubio, pero tan pronto tomo su celular la idea se desvaneció y lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo, continuo su carrerilla por entre la lluvia.

Su mirada verde iba sumamente atenta al suelo bajo sus pies, cuando levanto su vista, casi se infarta al notar frente a él, la lujosa limosina de su padre, detenida esperándolo.

Al acercarse lo suficiente, el señor Kirkland bajo la ventanilla, para poder hablar con su hijo.

James Kirkland era su padre, una persona de mucho carácter e imponencia.

**-¿Qué haces aquí...Arthur?-**preguntó severo, frío, distante e incluso ácido.

Le observó con desdén.

Pero el de ojos verdes no quería perder su tiempo.

**-Voy a buscar a Alfred...-**confesó.

James levantó una ceja inquisitivo.

**-¿Disculpa?-**se atrevió a hacerse el desentendido respecto al tema, su hijo debía estar bromeando.

**-Lo que oíste...-**las gotas de lluvia escurrían desde su cabellera rubia hasta sus zapatos.

**-Tú sabes porque te aleje de "Ese" ¿Verdad?-**poco a poco perdía la paciencia, aunque el menor no se encontraba en mejor estado.

**-Su nombre es Alfred, y en todo caso Jones...-**respondió con veracidad, esta vez ya no, ya no lo haría flaquear en sus decisiones.

**-¿Crees que me importa?-**reiteró despectivo, el joven frunció el ceño.

Pero no tardo en sonreír en un gesto incomprensible para su progenitor.

**-Tienes razón...no te importa-**susurró fríamente, nunca le importó, jamás lo hizo, ni lo hará.

**-Así como a mí no me importa largarme ahora mismo de tu "presencia"-**fue todo, Arthur sonrió por última ocasión, y se alejó a paso tranquilo mientras James torció los labios disgustado en un gesto de sumo enfado, que se fuera.

Realmente no le importaba.

Después de todo Arthur nunca le importó, siempre consideró a Scott su único primogénito.

Lo que no sabía es que Scott también reclamaría su libertad más pronto de lo que esperaba.

.

.

.

Arthur corría, corría desesperado como si su vida dependiese de ello, al mismo tiempo las lágrimas que escurrían de sus ojos eran confundidas con las gotas de lluvia, misma que no parecía tener fin, ahora mismo...aunque el aire se le terminaba, aunque sus piernas no daban para más, pese a que iba colapsar porque llevaba así una hora y media.

_*¡No importa! Si puedo verle otra vez... ¡No importa!_

_Todo esto... ¡No importa!*_

Le faltaban unas cuadras más así que no planeaba rendirse, era una carrera contra el tiempo, era su lucha para recuperar su felicidad.

Atado, engañado, siempre obedeciendo reglas, apartando a las personas, y justo cuando alguien atraviesa los muros del impenetrable castillo que resguardo su frío corazón...

Entonces...optó por lo fácil...lo alejó, a pesar del dolor, las lágrimas, la soledad, días y noches sufriendo un martirio, preguntándose si no fue un error, sólo con él...

_*Sólo con él puedo ser quién soy en realidad..._

_No necesito de máscaras, ni de falsedades ante Alfred._

_¡Sólo un poco más! _

_Y al final podré ver algo más allá de esto..._

_Quisiera retroceder el tiempo...*_

Al final se dejó caer de rodillas agotado, el suelo mojado manchó sus ropajes, a unos metros insignificantes estaba la casa de Alfred, clavó la mirada en el suelo fijamente.

El frío calaba sus huesos pese al abrigo que traía puesto.

Sin embargo Arthur no se rendía aún, inhaló una bocanada de oxígeno para minutos después enfocar su mirada jade a la casa de Jones, encontrando una escena que rompió su corazón...

Afuera de la casa, en plena calle, Alfred estaba parado despidiéndose de una mujer qué no alcanzó a ver bien debido a la lluvia, el estadounidense llevaba una sombrilla en sus manos cubriéndolo de la garúa, sólo veía la sonrisa feliz de su amor, y Kirkland lo supo.

Que quizás había llegado tarde, pero simplemente siguió allí sentado bajo esa lluvia helada, hasta que reaccionó.

¿Entonces por qué luchaste hoy idiota?

Se levantó con fuerzas renovadas, y en menos de unos minutos corrió hasta alcanzarle.

No lo sabría hasta intentarlo.

Al final Arthur abrazaba a Alfred por la espalda con todo el empeño que podía mientras sozollaba quedamente, aferrado a él para que no se marche.

Y en medio de la noche lluviosa susurró aquellas palabras que desde hace tiempo el americano esperaba impaciente.

**-Perdóname Alfred...-**

El eco de su voz se perdió en medio de la oscuridad, acallado por un beso que otorgaba una segunda oportunidad.

_**"De salir a buscarte y decirte que me equivoqué.**_

_**Perdóname...**_

_**Perdóname..." **_

.

.

.

_**Lo sé...Arthur parece una nena llorona, bueno no. **_

_**Pero sí llo sentí OCC, pensaba dejarlo en final abierto pero...Nah, ya fue mucho drama a mí parecer.**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo y creánme que no sé cuando publicaré otra vez.**_

_**Pero ya estaré de regreso ¿Ok? ¡Y ya verán!**_

_**¡Ari, Karito, Izumi, Marifer, Emma, Agos, Nathalie, Liz, Mariel y Lirio!**_

_**Agarrense que les traeré muchas cosas amores míos :3 **_

_**También a ustedes queridos lectores que me leen y dejan reviews *u***_

_**Amo los reviews porque así me expresan si les gusto o sí debo retirarme de esto.**_

_**Y ya para despedirme pueden seguirme en Face para trolearme XDD **_

**Nekitsu Kuroi**_** (Sí, súper complicado...) **_

_**Pero se los ruego, avísenme por favor, porque me confundo D: **_

_**No sean malvadas como la Soli que dice que no le hablo ;O;**_

_**Página que administro: Usuk...es una comunidad en la que las Usukistas compartimos imágenes, doujinshis, vídeos, Fanfics etc de esta pareja en TODAS sus versiones. **_

_**Siendo eso todo, me voy.**_

_**Bye bye!**_


End file.
